Dwayne Lloyd (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
|image= |caption= Dwayne in prison. |publisher=Dozerfleet Comics |debut=''Ciem'' (2007 version) |creators=David Stiefel |homeworld=Boonville, IN }} Dwayne Markus Lloyd is a grand patriarch of the city of Gerosha in the Gerosha Chronicles. He is also the father of Shalia Flippo and the maternal grandfather of Candi Levens. Fictional biography Early life Dwayne was born to a very poor family, and was often mistreated in grade school. Over time, he discovered that he could retaliate through inducing fear in his victims, and discovered that he was very effective as using the pretense of sex as a way to instill fear in others. After committing several rapes, he was exiled from his home in Tennessee and fled to Boonville in Indiana. Boonville Dwayne made a halfway-descent living in Boonville, until his old habits as a sexual predator got the best of him. He tried unsuccessfully to rape a woman in town, and fled into the night. Fearing that he was recognized, he began wearing disguises and picking pockets to make a living. Encounter with Marissa Hood One evening, he was on the run from the law and had fled to the forests of Gerosha to evade capture. His predatory antics had turned even the Meethlites against him, leaving him a desperate fugitive after another botched attempt at a rape led to murder instead. He stumbled upon the home of Marissa Hood and took shelter in her house by force. He seized the opportunity, and raped her while he was there. However, his violence in breaking into the house was an obvious clue to the squad that was chasing him. He was immediately captured, and then murdered in prison a short while later. While incarcerated, he seldom spoke a word, leaving much of his life a mystery. Development Originally, it was left out in the open how it is that Marissa Hood was a saintly woman, but had an illegitimate child in the form of Shalia. Dwayne as a character was created as a rapist figure so that the apparent contradiction could be reconciled; even while the question was answered of who Shalia's father was. Making him the great grandson of Honeybee Samuel was part of a syncretist effort to merge the Meshalutian Trilogy and Gerosha universe into a single narrative arc. In Proto-Gerosha, the Hood family consisted of Marissa and Shalia plus three brothers, all of whom lived in the city park. Allegations by the writer's brother that this was "too potentially racist" prompted a change. Marissa was moved into a home, and the brothers were all killed off. Shalia was married off to Stan Flippo, a baseball player. Gerosha Prime's Battle for Gerosha depicts a young Shalia living in the forests outside Craterville, with her single mom Marissa. It wasn't until the 2007 version of Ciem that Dwayne's role in the story was taken seriously. In Comprehensive Gerosha, Candi mentions him in her journal during the opening narrative. Dwayne is set to appear in the Comprehensive Gerosha version of The Battle for Gerosha, which is Issue #2 of the Flippo Clan Origins volume. See also * Shalia Flippo * Marissa Hood * Candi family facts External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48948182 The Battle for Gerosha art gallery] at DeviantArt Category: Characters in The Battle for Gerosha Category: Gerosha patriarchs Category:Characters